A prior art undervoltage lockout circuit is shown in FIG. 1. This circuit consists of a low voltage bandgap 10, a low voltage comparator (i.e., comparator) 12, and resistor divider 14 from the input voltage VSS to ground PBKG. The problems associated with this circuit is the current through the resistor divider 14 is a function of input voltage and generally quite large.